Teasing the Devil
by Bailey Belle
Summary: A couple people have commented that a certain scene from the 2x12 promo was out of character for Chloe. Here's a fic that talks about my hypothesis on that. (It's since been proven wrong, but I like this version better than the sexy dream sequence.)


The elevator pinged, doors opening into Lucifer's apartment. "That was really reckless, Lucifer. We have a serial killer on the loose and you're making yourself a target." Lucifer shook his head, internally disagreeing but not wanting to argue with Chloe. "Now, what did you learn at the frat party?"

"Ah, so you brought me back to Lux so we could discuss the case? And here I was hoping that you would want to talk about our kiss on the beach."

Chloe glared at him. "Seriously? I'm still on duty, Lucifer. My priority is this case." She eyed his collar, which was in complete disarray. "Obviously your priority was making out with sorority girls." She opened her mouth to scold him further, and then frowned.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side. "You know, Detective, I do think your eyes are a bit more green today. Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Chloe was staring at his neck. "Did she leave a hickey? Sloppy college girls, always so eager." Chloe crossed her arms and glared at him. "She sounded like she had information, Detective! I wanted to talk with her, and she wanted, well, other things." He sighed in frustration. "Look, I didn't kiss her back if that makes you feel any better."

Chloe rolled her eyes and took out her notepad. "And what information did you get from our drunken cheerleader?"

"One of her chemistry classmates has been cooking meth and selling it to pay for text books. Our dear cheerleader remembered rumors that he was getting into something a little more experimental. It's possible he's been slipping students a bad batch that's poisoning them."

Chloe stopped writing. "Does our suspicious chemist have a name?"

"Wilbur Haus. Goes by the nickname Willy." Lucifer purposefully exaggerated the name and grinned, but got no response from Chloe. _Not even a snort._

"Can you verify the info I captured?" Chloe slid her notebook across the counter.

"Mmmhmm. That looks correct." Lucifer looked up from the page. "So what now, Detective?"

Chloe gave him a long, calculating look, and then bit her lip. "Well, now that I've collected information for my report, I'm officially off duty." She sauntered over to the bar, picked up two glasses, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "How about a drink?"

Lucifer grinned and gave her a once-over. "With you? Always, Detective." He leaned on the bar counter, looking forward to seeing which bottle the Detective picked.

Chloe perused the shelves carefully before choosing a green bottle. _Interesting._ As she added ice and soda, she said, "You're right, Lucifer. I was jealous of the girl at the party." Chloe walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. She raised a glass to him. "Have a seat."

Lucifer looked intrigued and took a long drink before settling into the bench. "In order for someone to be jealous, they have to desire something they don't have." The side of Lucifer's mouth curled up in a knowing smile. "What do you desire, Chloe?"

Chloe took a drink, still immune to Lucifer's powers, and then put her glass on top of the piano. "Lucifer, since the day we met at the piano downstairs..." Chloe slid closer on the bench and ran her hand up his arm. "...I have been fighting my attraction to you."

"Hah," Lucifer let out a nervous exhale and put his drink on the piano. "I knew you liked me then." His smile faded, and he swallowed as Chloe started to toy with the top button of his shirt.

Chloe looked up at him through her lashes and licked her lip. "So when I saw that girl kissing you..." She leaned forward and nipped Lucifer's neck, causing him to sharply inhale. "...I realized I wanted you all to myself," she whispered against his ear.

The mere brush of Chloe's breath against his ear was enough for Lucifer's loins to stir. He drew back so that he could look at Chloe's eyes, which were dark with hunger. "Detective, I-"

Lucifer never got a chance to finish his sentence before Chloe crushed her lips to his. Surprised, it took him a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and returned her ferocious kiss. Chloe swirled her tongue with his, and moved to straddle him as she nipped kisses down his neck and chest. Lucifer closed his eyes and moaned as Chloe began to unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses down. He leaned back, gripping the edge of the bench, as she finished with the buttons and untucked a shirt edge with her teeth. Lucifer groaned and nearly lost his grip as her clever hands brushed against his stomach, fists yanking the shirt tails the rest of the way out. Chloe moved up to nip and tease at his mouth again as she slid the shirt off his shoulders and ran her nails along his bare arms. "Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable?" she purred, tossing his shirt on the floor near the window.

 _Bedroom,_ Lucifer's wrecked mind supplied, and then Chloe was kissing him again, breasts brushing up against his bare chest. _Nope, too far. Couch._

Lucifer grabbed Chloe's thighs and stood up off the bench. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and giggled as Lucifer backed into the couch arm and toppled over. Lucifer paused, quite certain he had never heard her giggle in that mischievous manner. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chloe's hair was a mess, and she was staring at his lips. "Shut up," she commanded, and gently pushed him back into the cushions.

"Oh, yes, mistress," Lucifer purred. Chloe captured his lips, and slid her hands down his torso, one hand sneaking down to grab his ass. Lucifer took advantage of her explorations to nip kisses up her neck and start worrying her earlobe with his teeth. Lucifer felt something plastic slide up his side, and looked down, hoping for a discarded sex toy. "Detective?" he asked, puzzled, as she used the TV remote to quickly flick to the end of the channel guide.

"I said, stop talking and kiss me," Chloe said rather loudly. Lucifer looked taken aback, but obeyed, kissing down her neck and reaching for the buttons on her white collared shirt. Chloe silently slapped his hand away. Thoroughly confused, Lucifer looked at her, and then the TV. _Ah, she's turning on the Extasy channel. Someone's a naughty girl who likes listening to porn._

Lucifer moved to kiss Chloe again, but she put a finger over his lips and gave him a stern look. She clicked the mute button, and sounds of kisses and moans filled the room. Lucifer tried to kiss the finger across his mouth, and was rewarded with a bop to the tip of his nose for his efforts. Lucifer shook his head and frowned at the Detective, who laid a finger across her lips, then made a walking motion with two fingers. Quietly, she got off the couch and tiptoed away, motioning for him to follow. Still confused, Lucifer silently followed, grabbing her notebook off the bar on the way out. Chloe waited until a particularly noisy scene came on, and then used a loud moan to cover up the ping of the elevator opening.

As soon as the door closed, Lucifer held up the Detective's notebook and read off the page, "You've been bugged. Follow my lead." Lucifer tossed it to her. "Care to explain, Detective?"

Chloe was taken aback as she caught the notebook, but she quickly slipped into her impartial cop mode. "Someone at the party planted a bug on your shirt collar. I had to get it off without letting them know we were onto them."

Lucifer took a key out of his pocket, rammed it into the elevator panel, and turned the emergency stop switch. The elevator ground to a halt and he turned to the Detective. "So you decided to pretend to seduce me, so you could strip me naked and use porn to make our spy think we were having sex?"

Chloe's mouth worked. "I- Yes. It worked, didn't it?"

"You are even more of a tease than the devil!" Lucifer cried. "Was any of that real? Wanting to have drink with me? Oh, wait, you poured vermouth and soda, so you knew we would be leaving by car before you started kissing me. Good job, Detective, your acting skills are superb."

Lucifer reached to turn off the emergency key, but Chloe's hand stopped him. He turned to look at her, hurt clear in his eyes. Chloe took a breath, closed her eyes, and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you have to understand that..." She chewed on her lip. "While I might have gone a little, um, overboard back there, none of that was pretend." She stepped up and ran a hand over his bare chest and neck to bury her hand in his hair. "I was..." She laughed. "I was jealous." Her face grew serious and her eyes were on his lips. "And I do want you." Lucifer heard the key click back into place. "But we have a serial killer who now knows we're onto him." Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the elevator start moving. "We need to find Willy Haus."

The elevator's doors pinged open, and Lucifer watched her walk away. "I need your help, Lucifer. The cheerleader told you what he looks like, right?"

Lucifer simply shook his head, walked over to his bartender, and stole the drink out of his hand. "I'll need your shirt as well." He threw back the drink and grabbed the offered black collared shirt, wrinkling his nose at the cheap cologne. Chloe was already holding the door to the elevator to ground floor. _You and I will have words about this later,_ Lucifer angrily thought.


End file.
